


Measure

by Toricchi



Category: Dragon Knights | Dragon Kishi-dan
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toricchi/pseuds/Toricchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be so thoroughly known can be frightening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonBeak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBeak/gifts).



> Comment porn for Dragonbeak.

Ruwalk's shirt was damp with sweat. Alfeegi didn't look like letting up anytime soon though, stroking his hand slowly up the inside of Ruwalk's thigh, and Ruwalk tried to part them even more, to nudge Alfeegi's hand where he wanted it most. Alfeegi pinched the soft flesh there warningly and took his hand away, and it was a sign of just how far gone he was that he had to bite his lip not to cry out in frustration.

He might have felt ashamed that Alfeegi could get him this hot without even taking his clothes off, except that Alfeegi had dragged him begging and pleading through that stage long before. He hadn't suspected anything at the start: the first few times had been good, very good, but then Alfeegi had seemed to put things together, like he'd learned the measure of him, and then one night he'd just looked him up and down speculatively in a way that made his ears burn, tied his hands above his hand and made him wait for hours before he let him come. He hadn't known either of them had it in them, but Alfeegi had a clever, kinky mind when he wanted to and he seemed to have no resistance to it; it was like Alfeegi had picked up some frequency he hadn't even known he'd been broadcasting on. His body had simply handed itself over.

"How is it?" Alfeegi murmured in his ear, that hand looping circles up his side again. The room was quite enough that he didn't need to get so close -god, the only sound he could hear over his thudding heartbeat was the sound of his own laboured breathing- but Alfeegi knew damn well what the little tug of his ear between his teeth would do to him, and he dug his nails into his thigh, trying to keep a hold on some tiny shred of his control. "Too much?"

He could say yes here and Alfeegi would let him up; Alfeegi could do him right here, god, it would be so good. He didn't know what time it had been when Alfeegi had trapped him on his own couch and proceeded to very thoroughly turn him into a hopeless mess with only one thought in his mind, but it felt like hours, subject to a thousand little touches until every cell and nerve was connected and burning with the same need, and Alfeegi's constant stream of encouragement, insults and downright filthiness in his ear.

"Not yet," he said instead, and he felt Alfeegi smile against his neck in a little scrape of teeth and was rewarded with a kiss, a wet, messy one, Alfeegi half-climbing into his lap; he felt Alfeegi's own erection pressing against his hip and couldn't breathe until Alfeegi pulled away, satisfaction at his own handiwork evident in lust-darkened eyes.

It wasn't fair that that one look could almost make him come in his trousers (god, maybe that was what Alfeegi wanted), but Alfeegi had never cared much about fairness, anyway.

"Soon, though, please," he managed to gasp out when Alfeegi's mouth travelled down to his collarbone and licked at the exposed skin there.

"Soon," Alfeegi agreed, but Alfeegi's idea of soon was nothing like his, he'd learned. Alfeegi's soon meant when Alfeegi thought he was ready, and Alfeegi knew exactly how to wring everything he had to give out of him, to push him beyond his own endurance when he thought he was used up, always managing to stop with his usual knife-sharp precision just before pleasure turned to pain and his body said enough.

He sucked in a shallow breath when Alfeegi's hand came to rest on his chest, following it like he was on a string and got a good look at how he must appear: flushed and panting, nipples hard through the thin stuff of his shirt, cock stretching his trousers tight, and every single crazy, wanting inch trying to get closer to Alfeegi. Alfeegi raked his nails down his belly, and he could feel how hot his skin was, how soft, even through his shirt, or maybe he was just imagining that part; Alfeegi had turned him upside down so thoroughly he couldn't tell left from right sometimes. They stopped at his belt, tantalizingly close and he couldn't help it; his hips jerked helplessly, a low whine escaping his throat, and Alfeegi only smirked.

"Take it off," Alfeegi said, and god, he nearly tore the leather hurrying to obey. His hands were shaking so badly, palms slick with sweat that it took him a few tries, but he finally got it unlooped and threw it to the ground, and a hot surge of anticipation ran through him, _soon_, _now_, Alfeegi was going to--

tip his head back and claim his mouth again, and Ruwalk let him kiss him, opened up and let him in, just like how he'd let Alfeegi into every other part of him. He had to be patient, because Alfeegi would have zero problems with leaving him like this if Ruwalk annoyed him, and he'd order him not to jerk off once he left. And the thing was, he wouldn't if Alfeegi had forbidden it, and he didn't know when that had happened either.

Finally, finally Alfeegi tucked his fingers under his waistband, and the feel of skin against skin after waiting so long nearly undid him; he urged himself shamelessly against that touch and Alfeegi let him for a few seconds before the sensation disappeared.

"Tease," he panted out, and then groaned because Alfeegi was cupping his cock in a firm grip; he was so hard Alfeegi could do it easily through the fabric.

"Can you come like this?" Alfeegi asked, and his fingers tightened that much further.

"Maybe. Oh god," he said as Alfeegi shifted and mouthed him through his trousers. "Try me."


End file.
